eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1564 (20 January 1998)
Synopsis Jeff is playing "security guard" at the hostel building site, and spots a vandal spraying paint. He tackles the tall skinhead yob, who sprays paint in his face. Alex is horrified at this escalation and says his father could have been blinded. Dot, with her amazing capacity to complain, even finds a reason to whinge about her inheritance. She moans to Pauline that it's a huge responsibility and she feels she is being tested and she can't decide to whom she should donate it. Pauline is unsurprisingly unsympathetic and says why not spend it on herself. She says the woman obviously wanted her to have it so why go against the wishes of her friend by giving it away when she wanted to give it to Dot. Dot says that's a very interesting way of looking at it and cheers up no end. Sanjay tells Mark he was late when he went to meet Gita because he was collecting this stolen gear for the stall, but then the bloke wanted much more than originally agreed, etc. etc. The whole day was a disaster in any case, and now the police are asking awkward questions about precisely where he was and when he left, when he should have met her, etc. They take a description and pass it on to the missing persons department who will investigate all 5 of the stops the train made and circulate Gita's picture. Lenny asks Mick to write the music for the community play, and Mick is totally underwhelmed, saying it's not his style and it's nothing that will be useful for the band, so why bother. Lenny persuades him to view it as practice, and flatters him that he will be doing what he does best, and it will get him back into writing. Meanwhile, they are still taking phone calls asking about the band and Mick has a shortlist of about 20 people to see. Lenny offers him the use of the squat to interview them. The police ask Simon and Mark what time Sanjay left for the station, and Simon is honest and says it was about 9:30, a bit early, but he seemed excited, and had been looking forward to it for a while. Mark says he can't remember exactly when Sanjay left and fobs the policeman off. The police guess that they're not being told everything and go to Neelam's shop to ask her for more details about any possible marital problems, so she tells them about Sanjay's inability to get Gita pregnant and the IVF. The police return later and hand Sanjay a sheet with a description on it, asking if this fits Gita's description. He says yes, assuming it was made up from the details he had given them, and they ask him to come with them, as they have this woman matching Gita's description, and they would like him to identify whether it's her. Sanjay returns rather shocked, and tells Neelam that this woman was exactly like Gita, but her face had been cut up, and he's terrified that next time they'll come and there will be no mistake, just because it wasn't Gita this time, it could easily have been her. Dot tells Nigel her conclusion after her chat with Pauline, which is to spend the money on herself, and she has decided to rent somewhere around here with the money. Nigel asks Clare what she is doing that evening, and she tells him she is going to Josh's house to study. Nigel asks her if maybe tomorrow instead of going to his house, she could invite him here for tea. She's not too keen, and then Nigel adds that perhaps he could invite Julie too. Clare says "Do you fancy her?!" Nigel denies it, and Clare looks disappointed and says that she thinks she fancies Nigel, but if he doesn't then it doesn't matter. Nigel bumps into Julie later and invites her very nervously, saying that she's probably busy, but if she could come....etc. She accepts immediately. Credits Main cast *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes